


The First Time

by Lag111



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lag111/pseuds/Lag111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Rebecca after they see the window from the Codex. Total SMUTT. But it is good! This is the first Smutt between Neal and Rebecca, but I love it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The First Time

It had been a long time since Neal had been with someone he cared about. So much so that she could not stay out of his mind. Neal Caffrey was in love, with Rebecca Lowle. Her fiery red hair and her incredible body, it turned him on like nothing else. He grabbed her hand and lead her away from the window. She smiled at him.

"So not professional!" Rebecca smiled with a laugh.

"Nope, not at all," Neal replied.

They walked home talking, holding hands as if they were in high school. Neal made her laugh with his jokes and she teased him about the phantom chapter 13.

When they got back to is apartment, it was darkening. The sky was a sunset and looked so beautiful to Neal. He turned ho see that the sun was hitting her just right that her hair was even redder.

"You look so beautiful. The sun makes your hair sparkle!"

She blushed and kissed him again.

"Thanks." She whispered.

He poured her a glass of wine, knowing that was what she wanted. He handed it to her and she smiled at him. She sat down on the chair near the table and sipped her wine slowly, enjoying it.

"Do you want pasta for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, why not!" Rebecca answered.

They cooked together. He was making the pasta and she was making a sauce that had been in her family for generations.

"Is that a special sauce?" Neal asked.

"Yes. My mother taught it to me. Her mother taught it to her and so on. It is one of my favorites!" she answered.

When all of the food was ready, he served it. They talked about everything.

"I loved school. My favorite classes were art and history." Neal smiled.

"Me too!" she exclaimed.

They laughed more about everything.

When they were finally full, Neal cleared the plates.

He walked over to her and hugged her sensually and kissed her ear.

"Go take a shower and I will clean up, beautiful."

She shivered at the unexpected closeness and sensuality of his touch. She nodded and grabbed her bag and headed off to the bathroom.

He busied himself cleaning and getting ready for bed. He could hear her signing loudly off key to a symphonic metal rock song by Nightwish.

"Ever felt away with me/ Just once that all I need/ Entwined in finding you one day/ Ever felt away without me/ My love, it lies so deep/ Ever dream of me." She sang so off key it made him laugh.

He knew Nightwish and loved them. He was so surprised that she knew them too. When the water turned off, the singing stilled continued. She was now singing "Wanderlust"

"It's not the end/ Not the kingdom come/ It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer/ Call of the wild/ In me forever and ever and ever forever/ Wanderlust"

When she opened the bathroom door, she stopped to see Neal in sweat pants and no shirt with a smile on his face. Her eyes went wide.

"You… God, you are one sexy man, Neal!" Rebecca smiled.

"And, you know Nightwish. I like that!" he responded.

She laughed and hugged him. She was in a loose shirt with no bra and boyshort panties.

"I could take you right now. you are so beautiful. You will be the death of me, your love knows no bounds and you are always on my mind."

She kissed him again, but this time is was with a sexual loving passion. He lifted her up and carried her over to where the bed was. He placed her down on the covers and lay down next to her to kiss her. When air was needed, she pulled away and looked into his smoldering blue eyes. She smiled at him and she kissed him again.

His hands went to her sides and pulled at the hem of her shirt. He moved his hands up and caressed her stomach. She took a sharp intake of air and he knew the she was turned on at a high level. He moved his hands up to her breasts, touching them as if they were made of glass. She whimpered as he touched her nipple. He removed his hands and in one swift moment, had her shirt off and his mouth suckling on her nipple. She moaned in ecstasy as his hands kneaded her and caresses her. He was touching her in all the right ways and she knew she would come if he kept it up. Then, she came with such force that Neal kissed her hard to cover the sounds she was emitting. The tears of ecstasy were running down her face. She smiled at him and he brushed her hair out of her face.

He took her glasses off and put them on the bedside table, knowing that she wouldn't need them.

He looked at her and she smiled. The then kissed down her torso and over her hip. She was in heaven. He caressed her thigh and when he got to her panties, she was so wet. He looked up and smiled at her. Slowly, he pulled them down. She was completely naked and he found her beautiful. He kissed over her thighs and his mouth moved closer to her center. She was so wanting him inside her that she moaned and whimpered at him. He smiled up at her, as if to say "in due time". He then let his mouth slip over her clit. Her back arched and he suckled at the small bundle of flesh and nerves. He gently rubbed the outside of her center with his finger. She was pushing her body against his hand and he slid his finger inside her. She moaned in ecstasy. She was breathing heavily, making her breasts move with each intake of breath. He moved slowly in and out with his finger. He hit every spot that she wanted. He was going faster and she couldn't stop. She came with such force and power, it was making his already hard cock even harder, (if that was even possible). He drank up every drop that came from her.

When he came up again, she kissed him and could taste herself. He slipped off his sweat pants and boxers at the same time. He got on top of her and lined himself up with her center. He looked at her with sensual eyes. She nodded and he slowly entered her. She gasped at his size and power. He moved in slowly so she could get used to him. They stayed like that for a minute and then he pulled out slowly only go back in a little faster. Soon, the paced picked up and Rebecca was meeting him thrust for thrust. He kissed her neck and suckled on it, forming a hickey. She knew that she would come in the next second and it still took her by surprise. They came at the same time, kissing with such force that the world would stop. When the came down from their sex educed high, he pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into she chest, his embrace protective and loving. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes.

"I love you Rebecca, so much!" he whispered into her ear.

"Love you too, Neal! With all the love I have."

And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms. A lovers embrace that world last forever.

THE END

A/N The songs in the story are both by Nightwish. They are a symphonic metal band from Finland. Here are the links to the songs so you can listen to them.

EVER DREAM: watch?v=cZUQ3xhmu_A

WANDERLUST: watch?v=CxCbGhvpz8k


End file.
